Imaging devices may be used to provide visualization of a site on or within a patient, or in other areas of use. One such device is described in U.S. Patent Publication Number 2005/0020926; corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 10/873,540, filed on Jun. 21, 2004, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. In such systems a scanned beam imaging system may utilize a radiation source or sources. The radiation is scanned onto or across an area of interest by an oscillating mirror. The radiation is reflected, scattered, refracted or otherwise perturbed by the illuminated area. The perturbed radiation is then gathered/sensed and converted into electrical signals that are processed to generate a viewable image.